


在海平面之下燃烧 Burning Beneath The Sea

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Paranoia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 你和他之间，本来不应该有这段故事。





	在海平面之下燃烧 Burning Beneath The Sea

　　Part1  
　　你最初憧憬的，并不是他——这并不是说后来就是。

 

　　Part2  
　　他把光剑第一千或者第八百次递给你，你的指尖擦过他的手背，干燥而温热，他仍在数落你，你一句也没有听进去。

　　你不怎么能听进去他说话，你想要做说话的那个人。

　　他于是给够了耐心听你说，你已经比他高那样多了，他看着你，他仰视着你，光直直地落进他的眼里，那儿盛满了海洋而不是映出了天空。

　　而你喜欢水，波涛汹涌，深不可测，你幻想里面栖息着风暴，你只喜欢刺激，并遵从本心地忽略背后的一切危险。

 

　　Part3  
　　“你不想要我自己一个人飞，你害怕我飞得太远了。”你说，语带挑衅，他置若罔闻。

　　“你说得对，安纳金，”他承认了，“我是害怕的，我知道这不对。”但承认的不是你预想中的那部分，你愣住了。

　　“你在折断我的翅膀。”你觉得这不公平，你觉得你比他强，你想要证明给他看，而他在那个时候把目光转开了，你已经比他还要高大了，却又在他身边感受到虚弱。

　　“我现在可看不见你有能飞的可能……或许你已经自己那么做了。”他双手环抱在胸前，好整以暇，他在装作听不懂你的比喻，他为什么这么做？

　　你皱着眉头，你和他之间的空气重得像要下雨。

　　他眨了一下眼睛，你感觉到他金棕色的睫毛掀起了胶着的空气，像是一场干热的沙尘暴，你的脸映在他浅色的虹膜上，如栖在沙漠中最后的绿洲里，“安纳金，你知道我不会那么做。”

　　“我不知道。”你摇头，蓬松的卷发在其中漾开波纹，你像是一阵风，妄图在绿洲的泉水里掀起涟漪。

　　“你是我第一个，也是我唯一的学生。”你开始有点儿犹豫，他为什么不说“也会是”，这个念头在你的脑海里绸带般滑过，然后隐没在烈日下的阴影里。

　　最后你还是选择微笑起来，你觉得你得胜了，你知道了他的目的，但很奇怪，你并没有觉得很开心，“所以这就是你想要那么做的原因吗，师父。”你咬中那个神奇的词，而那两汪平静的水面总是会因此掀起细小的浪花。

　　“安纳金，”你不会告诉他你喜欢他叫你的名字，而这正是你变得突然安静或更加聒噪的缘由，“怎么会呢？这正是我不会那么做的原因。”

　　你摇摇头，你不想相信他不会骗你，而他知道——你不想让他知道的一切他都总能知道。他无奈地笑了，拍了拍你的肩膀，袍袖垂下来擦过你回避的、交叉在胸前的手臂。

　　你撇了撇嘴，欧比旺·肯诺比从来不欺骗他人，你或许没有被他折断翅膀，但你却被这个你不愿接受的想法剪去了羽毛。

 

　　Part4  
　　你见过他把手放在另外的人的肩膀上，你紧紧地盯着他的手，你想要知道原力在你们之间究竟缔造了怎样的链接，才会让你觉得那只手同样放在你的肩上，掌心厚实柔软，热度穿透层层布料，残余的只是沉重。

　　他似乎感到什么，遥遥地望你一眼，那种诡异的共感消失了，你只觉得肩上生疼，仿佛被烫伤了。

　　你不想要嫉妒他，你不能不嫉妒他。

　　你不太清楚这个代词指代着谁，于是你把罩袍拢紧，没入夜色里。

　　而他没跟上来，他有自己的小世界，你觉得孤独，这不公平，你知道他从不觉得孤独。

 

　　Part5  
　　你的师父并不是毫无缺点。

　　爱吃一定是其中之一，这里你并不是在谈论某种爱好，而是根植于性格的某些属性——你很难相信爱吃竟能称得上性格。直到你也突然成为那个被突袭的饥饿击倒的无辜者，那种空洞的感觉从胃部开始蔓延，一直让你觉得整个胸腔都坍缩下去，你觉出一点新奇——那不是一种疼。

　　更像是嫉妒，暴躁或者悲伤之后的空虚。

　　于是你开口问他，是否原力会让你与他共享所有苦痛，感他所感，受你所受。

　　“或许吧，你怎么看呢，”他说，“你的问题让我想起我们才刚成为师徒的时光。”

　　那我们想必要一起饿死在这里了！你提高点声音叫喊，并不留情面地说他想起往事是因为开始老去了。

　　彼时你们与救下的年轻人一起困于荒岛，说是荒岛，实则只是海中礁石大小，你有点慌，他却觉得无恙。

　　“我们不会的。”他安抚拍你手背，神情镇定，你突然意识到他并未像你一样深陷饥饿的纠缠，而他也在同时意识到你为何说出那样的话。

　　“这肯定是因为我替你担下这不必要的饿的感觉了！”

　　“我学习使用原力这么多年，竟不知道还有这种秘诀。”一边的年轻人听到这话憋着笑，耳尖通红。

　　他从怀里掏出糕饼——他总随身带着吃的，即便其中大部分都让你吃了去，你也不会承认自己比他更惦记着这回事。

　　你常还因此觉得生气，你看见过他分给别人的点心——就像此时此刻——那不该比分给你的更多。他见你盯着分走的部分，小声叮嘱你显得友好一些，你扭过脸，却抵不过肚子咕咕叫起来。

　　他没笑你，递给你剩下两块中的大的那半，你恼羞成怒却习惯成自然地接过，“这都怪欧比旺，是他的错。”你不是第一次这样说，只有你知道还因为什么。

 

　　Part6  
　　你喜欢他的手。

　　准确的说，你喜欢所有完整的东西，这就是为什么你讨厌沙子，它本身就并非完整的东西，它们就算团聚成一个星球也称不上团结，更别说是完整。

　　而原力藏在万物之中，也许这正是你那只天衣无缝的机械手依然让你感觉不到完整的原因，它与你的身体合二为一，你却从未与它真正的共鸣。

　　但欧比旺不一样，欧比旺的手也不一样，他拥有着它们，它们属于他，而你能与他共鸣，像两根绷得同样紧粗细也相同的弦。

　　你不知道他的双手是否能与他拆分出来看。

　　你要求过他给你绑学徒辫，他答应了，手法特别轻柔，你几乎没能感到任何拉扯或触碰。你感觉有些可惜，又有点不可思议。他一本正经，告诉你其他的头发可追不上这辫子的长度，你要好好爱惜。

　　你那时足够骄傲，你说它不用等太久，他装作听不懂，用辫子末尾扫你后颈，你捉住他的手，他把辫子换到另一只手，你又抓住他另一只。这个无聊的游戏持续了一会儿，最后他两只手放在你肩上，你的手紧紧按住他的手背，被突出的骨骼顶的生疼。

　　但那个时候你或许很快乐，你不记得了。

　　而现在呢，你有一只不属于自己的手，还有一捧可能不属于自己的爱，你把突然萌生的空洞和苦痛怪在他身上，他依然总看着你，而不是别的什么地方，像是什么都不知道，什么都感觉不到似的。

 

　　Part7  
　　你偏执，过激，不听劝阻，你不明白为什么长老会的人不理解你，你不明白他们为什么不能都如面前的人一样宽容，你逼迫他，你想要一个证明。

　　但你也不知道你想要怎样的证明，你直呼他的名字，他喋喋不休地数落你，最后剩柔声的劝阻和大道理，你大声叫他。

　　“欧比旺。”

　　“欧比旺·肯诺比。”

　　你想要什么样的证明或安慰呢？你什么也不懂，什么也不明白，于是他亲吻你了。

　　这又是哪里来的承接关系呢？但你的内心或脑海里传来细小的声音——你没有不想要这个，你甚至觉得欣喜又震惊，和恐慌混合在一起，在你身体里煮开了，沸腾了，像是炙热透红的岩浆，咕嘟咕嘟地冒出泡泡。

　　你们分开了，他没说话，他的罩袍掉在地上，像一小块深色的岛屿，而冰凉的空气钻进你的前襟，你却没觉得冷却下来了，你自己把膝弯抬起来一点，那双海一样深的眼里升起一阵风暴，他站在那里，就那么直直地望着你，和每一次并没有不同。

　　这不是第一次，这怎么会是第一次，这怎么可能是第一次。

　　原力是否能让彼此想对方所想？你很清楚答案，你在心底觉得这不对，但不是错误，你没说出口，你知道他也这么想。

　　你觉得不知道目光这种称不上物质的东西是否也能承载原力的重量，但他就让你觉得胸口沉甸甸地，仿佛绝望，你是这样、带着不满地看他的，而他却从不是这样看你的。你被他又一次的无可奈何烫伤了心扉，他拥有许多，这就是为何他能付出许多，他总比你要强上一点，你憎恨着这个想法，你想把衣服拉上，就此作罢，他却忽然凑近亲吻你了。

　　你暴露出了一丁点意料之外的慌张，他的嘴唇落在你的眉心，烧灼的热度现在停在那儿了。

 

　　Part8  
　　世界上有许多人是被捆绑在一起的，他们中的大多数不会意识到，所以也无法斩断这种牵挂并分离，那不是某种缘分，却命中注定，应当叫做命运。

　　但拥有原力这种美好加持的你不是他们中的一员，你甚至说不清这是否是美好的，一种纯粹的力量哪有什么善恶可言呢？

　　你想，他不可以这样做，但你要求了，他怎么就这样做了，是为了满足你吗？还是他本来就想要这样满足你呢？

　　“我嫉妒你，而这是你的错。”

　　你没把这句话说出口，还有很多的声音被一同吞下去了，你不能让他知道你乐在其中，你不会让他知道你的渴求或者是期待。

　　他的指尖是热的，没入你身体的同时让你觉得烧灼，即使他并没有弄痛你，你皱着眉头，指尖穿进他厚实的金发里。

　　他最后邀你跨上他的下腹——他总熟悉你想要掌控的一切，但这并不让你觉得快乐。你伸展那只精妙的机械手递到他的眼前，“这并不是真的，你明白吗，欧比旺。”

　　他沉默了一会儿，舌尖卷上那根无机质的食指，“我知道，我很抱歉你需要经历这一切。”他在你身体里慢而深地抽动，捧着你的腰的手掌粗粝，像是两页旧书，写着你不想要的救赎。

　　你按着他汗湿的前胸，那只鲜活的手掌掌心是和他同样的炽热，仿佛能透过那层薄薄的皮肤，直接摸到他肋骨之下深藏着的心脏。最终却相反，你在他的掌下沉默地喘息，如同被进入了灵魂，最后分崩离析。但你仍觉得不满足，总好像还欠缺什么，你催促他快一些或者重一点，他的眼里有无奈悄悄地流过——就算你那么要求了，他仍不想要伤害你。

　　但他总是拿你没有办法的，高潮来得快而迅猛，你紧紧地抓着他的肩背，指尖陷进他厚实的肌肉里，某些东西太舒服以至于让人难耐或难受，这就是其中之一。你觉得虚脱，腿根发软，腰肌泛起轻微的酸疼，你轻柔地吻他的指尖和手掌，鼻息湿乎乎的洒在上面，他担忧的眼神穿过你，像是望着很远很远的地方。

 

　　Part9  
　　你觉得你没错。

　　你梦见过很多可怕的事情，你梦见过你杀死他，他的血是热的，手是冷的，他无可奈何地叫你的名字，眼神绝望而困苦。

　　你没觉得特别难过，甚至有一种解脱的感觉袭上心头。

　　你没因为他的死而在梦里感到恐惧，但这种情绪却着实吓着了你，你茫然地坐起，夜还很深，房里只有你一个人。这不对，这一切都应该有更好的方式来解决，但你想不出有什么方法能拯救他，他是否也像你一样从梦中惊醒，带着慌乱在黎明前最黑的夜色里用原力感知着你？

　　你不知道答案，那在你们之间无坚不摧的联系没给你回复。

　　你最后只好用双手紧紧地捂住眼睛，黑暗没让你觉得安全，清醒之前的最后一幕深深地在你的视网膜上留下了残余。

　　他倒在猩红的湖泊里，像一座荒岛。

 

　　Part10  
　 阴暗滋长在你的心里，也不是第一天了，它们的每一分每一寸，都没打算让这个故事喜剧收场，而最后的最后，是他选择要伤害你的吗？不，那是你的选择。你选择要杀死他，你选择要不听劝阻，就像梦里那样——所有的事情都会成真吗？

　　他选择了什么？

　　他选择了留下你的命并告诉你他爱过你。

　　你没听过他用现在时说这句话，你不再叫他师父，你大声叫他，你说恨他。

　　火很烫，你很疼，血液来不及流出伤口，你还有更多的话来不及开口，永久地沉寂了，冷却了。你想像他曾经那样，喋喋不休，可他没再给你耐心了。

　　他怎么能说完自己想说的，就走开了？

　　你身体的某处破开了个口子，你卧在原地，背后是炙热透红的岩浆，咕嘟咕嘟地冒出泡泡。


End file.
